One Girl, One Lonely World
by XxKuroKei-samaxX
Summary: A girl, Nova, who goes to the Wammy House gets invited to work with L along with 3 other kids on the LA BB murder case. Nova decides to detach herself and goes out on frequent walks at night before she is caught by BB who tries forcing some emotion out of her. Sorry if summary sucks, please R & R. Rated M for possible gruesome stuff I will change if I decide against it.
1. Chapter 1

Invitation

A/N: I'm very sorry if you read my other story, A Hidan Love Story, but that will be discontinued because I kind of screwed it up somehow and I will make a new and better one hopefully soon.

One Girl, One Lonely World

Invitation

The alarm clock went off loudly, louder than she had expected, and she woke up with a start falling off of the bed. When the young girl lifted her head most of her unruly charcoal black hair covered her pale face.

"Ughh." She groaned as she pushed her hair out of her face, her fingers often getting caught in the tangles of her hair. She got dressed in a black red striped shirt and black skinny jeans. She went into the bathroom and spent about ten minutes trying to untangle her hair. She stared at herself in the mirror with wide redish orange eyes. The girl got a knock on her door and she swiftly dropped the brush, left the bathroom, and opened the door.

"Nova." A man stated. His posture was poor, and his hair was very messy as if he hasn't bothered to brush it in a few months. He wore a white shirt and baggy jeans.

"That's me. Who are you?" Nova asked. She noticed and old man was also with him, he looked friendly enough.

"I am L, this is Watari. I'm very surprised that you didn't know who I am after all, I am the Worlds Greatest Detective and that is what all of the kids here are striving to be." L answered. Every word that came out of his mouth sounded monotone, Nova noticed.

"Then lets test your skill shall we? Three detectives are working on the same case. Mello, Matt, and Near. The killer has already killed five people. The clues left were prints left by the shoe, a toy, chocolate, a video game, and the exact location and time of the next murder. Who did it?" Nova asked confident she'd won this.

"Mello." L answered. Nova smirked evilly.

"Wrong. Did I say you couldn't ask questions? I won't say who it was but I'll leave you thinking about it. So what do you want?" Nova asked her pride turning to annoyance.

"You have been chosen along with three other kids to come to LA to work on a case with me. I need no help but Watari requested I give the smartest children at the Wammy House some experience." L said. Nova stared at him obviously bored by what L had just said.

"Fine then. Let me pack my stuff."

A/N: I'm sorry if L is a little bit out of character, please R & R but its optional.


	2. Car Ride

Car Ride

November 13, Wednesday 6:15

The car ride was horrible. Absolutely a monstrosity. Nova was dying with how much noise there was. The moment Mello wanted her to sit in between him and Matt she almost launched herself into the trunk with all the luggage, it would have worked if Watari hadn't found her.

"Watari! Mello is annoying!" Nova complained.

"Mello, switch seats with Matt then switch seats with Near." Watari sighed. It was the fifth time Mello had switched seats with people and he had somehow ended up next to Nova again. L looked back at us to make sure we were okay, or something like that.

"Mello if you end up next to Nova or one person away from Nova I will have Watari confiscate your chocolate." L said. Those words made Mello silent the entire ride to the airport. Nova was grateful for the silence. You know other than Matt's occasional growl that his game was being unfair. But the plane ride was worse, all of Matt's electronics died, Mello sat right across from Nova in the middle row next to Matt, although the stranger she sat next to didn't bother her, he would sometimes laugh for no reason.

"Lighten up Nova it's just a joke." Mello laughed. Nova finally snapped, her whipped to face Mello her expression a glare.

"I swear to god Miheal if you say one more smartass comment I will kill you." Nova growled. Mello was almost shocked by her words, but being Mello, he quickly recovered.

"I'll make you eat those words Nova Kaela. It's a goddamned joke, lighten up and don't take it so seriously." Mello growled back. Nova turned away from him and took out her iPod drowning out any sound that dare annoy her.

Nova woke with a start as Matt shook her awake. Apparently it was really Mello's job but he had decided to leave her.

"Nova I personally think you'll like LA it's a nice place." Watari told Nova, she merely nodded. They got in another taxi to the crappy hotel they would be staying at. Well it was crappy compared to what the World's Greatest Detective should be staying at.

"What the hell is this place?" Mello ask most yelled outraged when he saw his room.

"The part of hell you'll be staying at, now shut up and deal with it." Nova growled. Mello shot her a glare before walking into the room with his stuff. Matt's room was directly across the hall, next to to Nova's and Near's room was next to Mello's. Nova didn't bother to unpack anything, she merely got changed into her pajamas and collapsed into the queen sized bed swiftly falling asleep.

Nova woke up wishing she had a heater in her room. She got up and walked over to her window, it was still dark out. The clock said 2:41.

Nova got dressed into a purple shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black jacket. She went back to the now closed window and opened it then climbed outside onto someone else's roof. Nova glanced back then turned around and closed the window just enough to lower suspicion if someone noticed she was gone.

Nova jumped roof after roof before she met a gap she couldn't reach. She looked down, it was a few feet worth of a fall. She went closer to the edge and noticed a few things she could grasp on her way down.

"AAAHHHH!" Nova screamed when she slipped. On her way down she thought she saw a shadow of some kind, but if someone was going to help her she wasn't going to need it.

Nova shut herself up and somehow by miracle managed to twist herself to land on her feet within the last few seconds of the fall. Nova opened her eyes and saw the shadow retreating. Nova chased after the person in pure curiosity.

When Nova slowed down, convinced they'd gotten away, she was pushed to floor just as it began to rain.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doing out here at night?" The guy sneered. He had brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a trench coat, possibly nothing under that.

"G-get away from me!" Nova stuttered. He chuckled in a way that told her she was screwed, soon to be literally screwed. He leaned over her and pressed his body to hers. Then, Nova was soaked it blood.

"It's scum like you that sickens me, it was your time anyways so it doesn't matter anymore though." A voice said. The man's dead body was lifted off of Nova and thrown elsewhere.

"W-who are you?!" Nova asked scared out of her mind. He stared at her with blood red eyes. His hands were bloodied as if this wasn't the first person he'd killed today. The guy dropped his knife and Nova flinched scrambling away to a wall and bringing her knees to her chest protectively.

"You honestly don't trust the very person who just saved you life?" He asked a little surprised.

"No. I don't know your name." Nova said beginning to build her confidence.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." He offered with a small laugh.

"The blood on your hands, you'll get caught." Nova said. He laughed.

"The rain will wash it away, no worries. Also, once you learn my name I don't think you would like me anymore." He said sounding dead serious. Lights flashed and Nova finally got a good look at her savior. Neat black hair, pale skin, and could easily be mistaken for L.

"Beyond Birthday." Nova whispered as he helped her up. She was a little too close to the killer for comfort but at the same time she was strangely drawn to him.

"You gonna rat me out now? Tell L about what I've doing with his favorite little girl?" Beyond sneered. Nova backed away, my back soon hitting the wall.

"Would you kill me if I did?" Nova asked. Beyond chuckled.

"If I wanted to kill you, then you would have been on the floor bleeding minutes ago and dead now." B said walking towards her.

"Then yes, take me home." Nova whispered.

"That's a good girl." Beyond chuckled. He took her hand and started walking. Nova resisted at first but got used to it quickly.

"I'll be fine from here." Nova said stopping to look up at the tall building. Beyond nodded and in a flash, was gone.

(A/N: Again sorry I haven't been updating often I haven't really had time to actually write this up so I hope I make up for it with the long chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3 Suspicion

Suspicion

(A/N: Sorry it me like, a whole MONTH to update I've been having some difficulties finding time so here ya go hope ya like it and Happy New Years!)

After that Nova couldn't sleep. She stayed up all night feeling like crap, but at the same time she felt amazing. At five am she got dressed and began to wander around the building. It didn't feel very long as two hours past and she was still mapping out the apartment type building.

"What are you doing awake?" A mean voice asked. Nova turned her head around to see the one and only, Mello.

"I could ask you the same thing. I however couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to find L and ask him if I could read over some files. Now then, what are you doing awake?" Nova lied smirking. It was a very believable lie and she was a very good liar.

"I am looking for Matt because he has my chocolate if you really need to know." Mello growled. Nova knew at to well that she was pissing him off.

"Alright then, I will see you later Mello." Nova said politely, her gaze not moving from his eyes. Mello growled as Nova turned heel and left in the direction to L's room. It wasn't what Nova wanted to do right now but she was pretty damn bored.

"L? May I come in?" Nova asked knocking on the door.

"L isn't in right now what would you like?" Watari asked after opening the door.

"I wanted to read over some files involving the case is that okay?" Nova asked putting on a faulty sweet voice.

"L took all of the files to the police station and gave me explicit orders not to access that part of the computer. Also if I had a brain, which I do, I would suspect that you were up to no good considering it is about five thirty in the morning." Watari said leaning closer as if to challenge her.

"I was brought here to help with this case was I not? I have every right to at least try and figure something out, or am I just here to watch and do nothing but be bored?" Nova asked with a smirk.

"My, my, Nova you are very cunning indeed. Yes you have every right to read the files but again I say, L took the files and headed out just before ordering me not to access, or to have anyone else access, that part of the computer. So at the moment, _no one_ has access to the files." Watari responded. Nova bit her lip.

"Fine then. I'll be out for a stroll, this hotel is rather stuffy and its giving me a headache." Nova said turning to leave.

"Don't be out to long Nova sometimes I worry for you." Watari called out to her. Nova didn't even say anything or look at him, she merely waved her hand lazily over her shoulder and dropped it to her side when she heard the door to L's room shut.

(A/N: Hey I hope I made up for my lateness of this chapter by making it long...ish haha I'll try to start updating sooner because I know that this update is long overdue and and I don't want that to happen again. Also in the next chapter I'll try and put some actual Beva (LMFAO) in there.)


End file.
